The Twenty Eighth
by tiffthom
Summary: A collection of drabbles reflecting the life and times of Byakuya Kuchiki in no particular order
1. He Loves Pink Things

_**Post 686. One of many things I loved about the Bleach anime was the "Shinigami Illustrated Guide" because it provided very funny insight into the personalities of some of my favorite characters. I liked the "bond" with Byakuya and Yachiru so I wrote a**_ _ **short**_ _ **, one-shot of them. I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.**_

The day held no disturbances. Usually, Byakuya relished the rare moments that peace accompanied him, but today's silence threatened to drive him mad. Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo usually bumped around fussing about something, playing games or listening to music from the Living World. His brother-in-law turned those infernal human melodies up to the highest volume, and the walls would shake. He'd lost count of the amount of tea cups that had been replaced. His sister rarely caused a raucous though she did make noise. The "Chappy Variety Show" she watched almost always elicited her sweet laughter.

But they were gone for the day; gone through a _senkaimon_ to attend a concert with their friends. Byakuya sighed as he cleaned and dried a paintbrush, bringing an end to his calligraphy practice. It had been a long time since he'd taken a nap, and the boredom he suffered demanded it. He pulled out a blanket and decided to rest on the couch in his study. He closed his eyes, willing slumber to visit him but the quietness magnified the ticking of the clock and the chirping of the birds outside. He pushed the cover off violently and sat up. Perhaps a cup of tea would ease him into relaxation.

He stirred around, creating work where it wasn't needed. He reorganized some archives and cleaned his desk, appreciating the good job his servants did keeping up the place. The calendar caught his eyes, broadcasting the date.

"Has it truly been this long?"

Fifteen years had passed since the Quincies' assault on the Soul Society. It had been fifteen years since everyone lost loved ones and friends, since he nearly lost his own life, and since _she_ left. He pulled the calendar off the wall and placed it on his desk. He walked the halls before stopping in front of a blank wall. He pressed a hand against it, and a hidden door opened. No matter how many times he ordered her to stay off his property, she persisted, and eventually, he gave up. Inside of the room was a meeting table and chairs. He kicked a box filled with toys and fifteen-year-old candy out of his way. On the table was a badge that read " _Kusajishi Yachiru, Women's Shinigami Association President_."

The room that once bustled with uninvited women and a little girl lieutenant was now a quiet time capsule.

" _Byakiiiii, come play with me!_ _Don't be such a sourpuss! It'll be fun!_ "

He had indulged her only one time, and it was indeed, very fun.


	2. Like Any Other Day

_**A/N:** In honor of Byakuya's birthday, 2017.  
_

* * *

He despises his birthday. The servants teem with excitement and they lavish him with gifts, adoration, their thanks, and countless other things that never measure up to the usually quiet, but sometimes adventurous birthdays spent with his father.

Sōjun had taken him hunting once, and the memory of his own sire in awe of him is something Byakuya can't forget. On his first try, he brought down a fearsome boar, hands shaking, breath merely white puffs quickly disappearing into the winter landscape. Sōjun congratulated him then asked for a promise.

" _Swear to me, son, that you and I will remain close like this always. It's what your mother would want."_

He never needed to be told to make such a vow. His father was his hero, and now he's just a collection of beautiful memories scattering throughout his heart and mind.

He dreads his birthday. Sixth Company is uproarious and every man tries to show off. The day meant for him becomes an opportunity for someone else.

He'd gently nudged Hisana that morning, easing her from sleep. She rubbed her eyes as the sunlight spilled into the room, making her more beautiful than ever.

" _No, Byakuya-sama. Today is yours. Let's do whatever you want, alright?"_

For the first time in his life, he stayed in bed all day, wrapped up in her, desiring never to leave.

He clutches the calendar, staring at the date, willing it to change. It's his birthday. He rises and wonders what awaits outside of his chambers. Applying one last adjustment to his _kenseikan_ , he heaves a heavy sigh as he reaches for the door handles. A note, obviously left behind as he rested, interrupts him.

* * *

 _Nii-sama, happy birthday. I know that it's like every other day to you, but it's so special because it's your birthday. I've taken the day off and if there is anything at all you'd like to do, I'd be happy to join you. You deserve every happiness, Nii-sama._

 _\- Rukia  
_

* * *

The words don't come together to describe what he feels, but he's reminded of times when his birthday didn't tear his heart apart. He's taken back to the moments before he discarded his emotions, beating whatever life they still retained, and he softens, and he looks forward to what the day might bring.


	3. Deceleration

_Because I didn't see nearly as much of Byakuya as a child as I wanted to. And isn't it a crime that we never saw his mother, or even Sōjun in the actual manga? I've named his mother Kaori.  
_

* * *

 _Zanjutsu_ comes naturally to him like taking a breath, or opening his eyes to the morning light. Every day, he practices, sometimes refusing meals much to his mother's disappointment. She wonders if this life is as privileged as so many believe.

"Still," Sōjun smiles when their son curses himself for fumbling the sword, fatigue finally taking hold of him, "I think he'll make a fine leader."

"I think, sometimes, that all of this is too much."

Kaori feels the years slipping away like stars behind clouds. Sōjun can't help but agree. Byakuya is transforming with each inch that he grows taller, and all the ways he resembles Ginrei. He comes onto the deck dripping sweat, and falls to his knees a bit too easily.

"I made… Grandfather yield. Did you… see me, Mother… and Father?"

Byakuya's words are spread apart by his inability to catch his breath, and Kaori reminds herself that he isn't a little boy anymore, but it's taking some time for her heart to catch up to her head.

"You amaze me each day, son. Your progress is astounding."

When Sōjun speaks, it's clear that he's smiling without ever having to look at him. Byakuya grins, his face still to the floor. He's learning to conceal his emotions.

"Byakuya, dear," Kaori starts, reaching for him despite what she's told herself, "You were splendid, but I think you should be taking more breaks. I do not believe you've eaten today."

"Mother," he stands to his feet, smoothing his clothes, "I am fine. I will eat later. I believe Grandfather is done for the day so I will bathe and see you both at dinner."

He kisses her cheek, hushing her, and she misses the days when he never wanted to leave her side, when he'd show off her calligraphy to the entire household and devise little games to squeeze another story from her at bedtime. Now, nobility wraps itself around him so tightly, and the time just slips.

Sōjun captures her hand and Ginrei joins them. Kaori's watery eyes and forced smile remind him of his own mother, and the guilt erupts inside him, but this is the way it must be. Sōjun's illness is progressing.

In the end, death rains down on the Kuchiki manor like a fallen angel, and Byakuya loses them all, and the house is too quiet, and he wishes that he could have slowed down, that he hadn't believed they'd always be there.

He drags his fingers over his mother's name after setting down a bouquet of camellias, and he glances at his father's gravestone. He curses each day when he pushed harder than he needed to.

The only sound is the flow of the lake and the splashing of the koi.

There is no clan to lead.


End file.
